Special carbon-containing materials may possess exceptional mechanical properties, superior electric and thermal properties. For example, carbon fibers can be used as reinforcement materials for structural composites. Recent research has been focused on graphitic structures with intricate geometries. However, there is a need for methodologies for forming non-graphitic structures such as carbon filament structures.